Told You I Was Hardcore
by Axis-13
Summary: "Well, if you don't think it's that bad, why don't you do it?" "Okay, fine. I will. 'Cause I'm hardcore." Because really, how bad can detention with Umbridge be? And besides nothing is ever really THAT BAD when you're hardcore. OC.


I flipped carlessly through my potions book and snapped the gum I was chewing. I skimmed a page and really wished I'd brought my iPod down to the library with me. The tattel-tale sound of feet aproching my table alerted me to someone coming my way, or at least my general direction. I, for a moment, thought it might be the librarian but the soft, hurried whispers informed me that it was not, in fact, the librarian but rather - for the lack of a better word - _undesierables_. Well, undesierables to a Slytherin anyway.

So it wasn't really surprising to me when Potter and his friends sat down at my table. It was annoying though, that they would over look the fact that I was already there. I glared at them and tapped my fingers against the table. When they still didn't notice me, I cleared my throat, snapped my gum, and said, "Huh-_low_! I'm kind of sitting here if you - obviously - haven't noticed!"

They just kind of stared at me like they were trying to figure out WHAT I was. Which, really, was kind of rude, if you ask me. Finally Potter seemed to figure it out and asked oh-so-smartly, "You're that exchange student. The Slytherin right?"

I tossed him a sarcastic grin. "That's for me to know and you to probably find out at dinner."

"Sarcastic, are you?" Weasley asked, rolling his eyes."

"No! Not at all," I said, sarcasm dripping off my words like some sugary, sweet poison. "What EVER gave you _that_ impression?" My right hand flew to my slightly open mouth in mock surprise.

Weasley's face turned red and his mouth snapped open, to retort with some _scathing _(*note my sarcasm here) insult, no doubt. _Luckily_ for me, Potter cut in with his own two sense. "You're- You're not a part of Umbridges group," he said. Almost as an after though, he added, "Are you?"

I let my hand drop down on my book and shook my head. Maybe if I answered they'd leave. Or, at least, leave _me_ the hell alone. "Nah. They're a bit too...uppity for me. Draco thought I should of joined, said something about being for my own good. But they made me an offer I had to refuse," I said with a small, disinterested shrug.

"So, you don't like Umbridge, then?" Potter asked, eyebrows raised as if he couldn't believe as _Slytherin_ didn't like Umbridge.

I smirked. "_Now_, I didn't say THAT. Just that I wasn't a part of their lame group. So, why do you ask, oh-chosen-one?" I teased.

Potter shot me a small glare for that one but answered anyway. "No particular reason. It's just...have you ever had detention with her?"

It was my turn to look at him weird. "Detention? With Umbridge? Who do you think you're talking to, Potter? One of your lame-ass, Gryffindork friends? I think not. But again I ask, loser: why?"

Weasely seemed to find his voice, and I couldn't exactly say I was pleased. "Well, if you're going to talk to us like that then we just won't tell you."  
And then, very abruptly, Potters fist was in front of my face. At first, I thought he ment to hit me but as I looked, I could see angry, red scratches on the side of the back of his hand. Carved angrily on his hand were the words, _'I will not tell lies.' _Ouch. I blinked for dramatic efffect.

"That's what you're whining about? A couple of scratches?" I scoffed. So, I might have begun to feel the beginnings of pity for Potter and his...punishment, but there was no way I was going to actually let him know. I was a Slytherin after all, even if I was a foriegner, and I had a reputation to up hold as a Slytherin.

"That is NOT a couple of scratches! That awful woman made me CARVE that into my skin with that God awful, bloody quill of hers!" Potter exploded. Touchy, wasn't he?

In any case, I was done. "You're such a whiner," I huffed as I began gathering my things. They were never leaving, _were_ they?

"Well," Hermione said, adressing me for the first time since they'd sat at MY table, "if you don't think it's all that bad, why don't you take detention with Umbridge then?" There was something like smugness in her eyes. They were sure I wouldn't do it.

I smirked. There was no way they were going to win this, there was no way I'd let them. "Okay, fine," I agreed. "'Cause I'm _**hardcore**_. See you in the morning." Then, as an after thought, I added, "Losers," as I walked away from the'golden' trio.

Now...to find Umbridge...

...-..~..-...

I skipped up to the Gryffindor table. So, most of my fellow Slytherin's were staring at me weird, but it didn't really bother. Okay, well, it kind of did, but hey, if it meant I would get to laugh in the 'golden' trio's face, there was no way being looked at weird was going to stop me.

When I finally got to Potter, I socked him on the arm. _Hard_. "Potter!"

Potter jerked back to glare at me. "Ow! What was that for?" he demanded, sounding irritated. Maybe that tone of voice worked on his friends and the teachers and headmaster, but it definetly wasn't goning to work on me.

I only smiled dryly at him. "I wanted you attention," I told him sweetly.

Potter rolled his eyes. "Well, you've got it now. What?"

I grinned and for the second time that day my fist shot out in fort of me. Potter flinched like I might actually hit him in front of EVERYONE in the great hall or at all actually. The 'golden' trio stared at angry, red words scratched on the smooth skin of the back of my hand.

_"Told you I was hardcore." _

* * *

And there you go. Much better than the first version I think. I think you should let me know. So...REVIEW. Please.

Oh, and I think you should visit my profile...lol, jk. You don't have to 'cause I obviously can't make you or anything.

Anyway, hope you liked it! Review, por favor~!


End file.
